


Rise of a Queen

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blanket Permission, Clone Wars, Dark Padmé Amidala, Darth Maul Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MayThe4th Treat, Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Power Dynamics, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: After he is returned to himself during The Clone Wars, Maul seeks out the former Queen of Naboo, curious how she thwarted his Master's plan and survived. An alliance is formed between them, that ends up leading to something more than either of them expected.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Rise of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceyquill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyquill/gifts).



> “Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!”
> 
> ― J.R.R. Tolkien

After he has clawed his way back to himself, and after he has regained his strength, he turns his eye outward to matters of the Galaxy. He sees the state of things, how far his former Master's plan had progressed. The War he had been expecting is in progress, his Master's vision progressing without him. He sees another, a figurehead in the War, and knows he has been replaced. It feeds the well of anger within, even knowing that is the way of things. It will take time to find a new place for himself within this War. To regain some measure of power.

His failure will not easily be forgotten. 

It is during this research that he sees _her._ Despite the lack of makeup and heavy robes, he recognizes the small figure in the holo. It is the Queen. The woman his Master had trained and also thrown aside in their attempt to start a War. 

She has survived. Indeed she seems to have thrived, the news now reporting her survival after an attack on the Senate. This Queen who saw her planet through the attack his Master had planned. She still lived, while their plan had failed. While he had failed. What power did she possess that kept her from his Master's ire? What strength of will did she have to stand against such power and live on despite her defiance? To still be fighting back? 

It is a moment's whim, to decide to go to her. 

He waits outside the Senate building, noting the comings and goings, the mundane rabble going about their duty, wallowing in their ignorance. 

He waits until nightfall, and only when he thinks he has missed her does she appear. Her lack of security is surprising, especially after so recent of an attack, but perhaps like many others, she has fooled herself into believing she is safe. That none would dare attack again so soon. Or perhaps it is simply arrogance.   
He creeps down from his hiding spot, eager to see if such arrogance is justified. If her survival was something that was mere chance, or something justified through skill and her enemies underestimating her abilities. 

* * *

Padme is almost at the public cabs outside the Senate building when she feels the first hints of something not quite right. She's learned to trust her instincts, and the hair on the back of her neck rises and she suddenly knows she's being watched. 

She should hurry to the cabs. Or message one of her handmaidens. But the feeling is quickly getting overwhelming. She hears a scrap on the path behind her, and she reacts, drawing the small blaster from it's place and firing into the shadows as she ducks and races forward to find cover in a nearby ally. 

She waits, but there is no returning fire, no sound to indicate she'd hit her target either. She waits, ears straining for some sign of her follower. Droids are never this quiet. It must be another bounty hunter she thinks. If in answer her stalker speaks up.

"Impressive as always, my lady," his voice drawls from the shadows. 

"Bold of you to try again so soon," she calls out. Laughter meets her defiance, and the voice continues. 

"I am not here to kill you, my lady. I am here merely to speak with you."

"Then speak." Padme calls back. She is not so naive to be drawn out by such a claim. She moves reach for her comm. Sending out a message with her location will be the work of a moment. 

"I assure you Your Majesty you have no need to call for backup," the voice comes again and Padme freezes. How strange, no one has used that manner of address for her for years. What kind of bounty hunter had such outdated information? The being goes on. "All you need do is hear my proposal. I am sure it will be of interest to you."

Padme moves to peer around the wall she's taken cover behind and gets her first glimpse of her follower. A Zabrak male stands in the light of nearby building, hands outstretched in a gesture showing he was unarmed. 

"You are right to be cautious," the man says. "Come. Keep you weapon if you feel you must."

Padme keeps it up, trained on his chest, and slowly steps back, closer to the shadows. "No sudden movements." She commands, and the man lowers his arms slowly. His eyes follow her approach. but they don't stay fixed on her blaster. This is someone used to having weapons pointed at them, or someone very sure of themselves.

"Speak quickly," she demands. He nods, and stands up straighter. 

"I am here with a proposition." He begins. "You, my lady, are unique in your position. You have power, but need strength to back that power up. You need information. Information that only I have access to. Together we can rise and fight the one who betrayed us both. The one who threw us both aside in his grab for power. You have survived Your Highness, and so have I, despite his plans. Together, we could achieve much."

Padme looks on in confusion. "Betrayal?" She asks. "Who do think-? I mean, what information do you think I need? Are you working for the Separatists? Do you have information on Count Dooku? 

"No no," the man says with a shake of his head. "Information on the one who controls him. He is but a figurehead. A replacement. I was something more. A part of the first attempt, the...prelude one might say." 

She looks at him confused. 

"I was defeated on your own home world, by my own arrogance." he admits, spitting the words out. "I wonder now how you survived where I did not. Did my Master have some plan in mind for you? Is your ignorance part of his shield?" 

Was he some member from the Trade Foundation? He spoke of Masters, surely the Hutts would not send an assassin. No, she suddenly remembers, Obi-Wan had said something in the aftermath all those years ago. Something about why he was being given his Knighthood. The other being there besides the droid armies. The one he'd defeated. The apprentice. The being she'd only glimpsed for a second on that rush to take the throne room.

"Sith" she breathes out, and the man bares his teeth at her. 

"Formerly Darth, now just Maul," he introduced himself, with only the slightest bow of his head. "And I believe we have much to discuss my lady."

* * *

They work surprisingly well together.

It is an unexpected alliance, but one that is heavily weighed in Padme's favor.

Maul knows the underworld in ways Padme's handmaiden's simply did not. He was raised to know that world, to be able to blend in and to hunt his quarry. He knew who to pressure for information and where to look next. His drive and focus to take down his former Master and the man who had been raised in his place matched Padme's own fire and drive to end this war. 

It hadn’t been as much of a shock as it probably should have been to learn her former mentor, her planet’s Senator and the current Chancellor was behind the war. 

She’d always known the man was ambitious. 

To take down a man such as him though, required proof. Undeniable proof. And confessions from a former Sith were not something that would be accepted by any courts Padme was sure. So she splits their time between tracking the Separatists movements, cross referencing their movements against Maul's remembered plans, and also between Maul's attempts to retrace the steps of his training and think of any hints that would reveal Palpatine for what he was. Relics or accounts traced to property anything. Padme was sure the Jedi at least would investigate her claims, but she needed something concrete to show them. Maul was reluctant in the extreme to follow through with this path. His rants on the Jedi had already destroyed an end table and two glasses. 

But it'd also led to the discovery that he responded quickest to touch, falling silent after she'd grabbed him, eyes falling down to stare at her hands wrapped in his tunic, rant trailing off as he stared. 

* * *

They fall into bed mere weeks into their partnership. Well, perhaps fall is not the right word. 

After a night of working together, she editing the latest proposals for the Senate and he working on untangling a bounty hunter code for intercepted transmissions. She'd tossed down her padd with frustration and moved to join him on the couch where he prefers to spread out. He merely tilts his head at her and asks, "Is something troubling you my Lady?"

"Each bill pushed forward increases Palpatine's power and yet so many being are ignorant to where he is leading us. How can they stand by as he puts in place measures to dismantle the very institution we are a part of?"

"Lesser being gravitate to those with power. They seek others to make decisions for them. This is the way of things. The strong dominate the weak and seek to increase their power. If you cannot take power for yourself, you fall under their heel."

Padme glares at him. "That is an extremely bleak view of the universe."

"It is the way of things," Maul insists, places aside his own padd and turning to face her. "You held such power once, did you not? You crushed the Trade Federation beneath your heel and took your plant back from their grasp."

"I was an elected Queen with a council of advisers at my side," she protests. "And you will notice, I am no longer Queen. I stepped down from the position."

"You could be Queen once more," Maul suggests, and Padme blinks in surprise. 

"I will not take down the Chancellor only to step into his place," she protests. 

Maul shrugs. "If not you than someone else will take his place. The powerful will fight and kill to reach such power as my former Master has gathered. You can take it, or fall beneath another's heel."

Padme stares. "Is _this_ your plan?! To replace your Master with me?!"

"You are more worthy than most of that power," Maul says.

"And you would hand it over to me? You would kneel before me, turn me into a Queen? Give me power over so many?"

"Only if you earned it my lady," Maul replies, a hard look in his yellow eyes. 

Padme surges forward at that, reaching out to pull at Maul's robes and bring him closer, their lips meeting sharply, his parted in shock. She takes full advantage of his surprise and climbs into his lap. His hands still hover in mid-air, as if waiting to fend off an attack. She's caught up in the image of it. Of standing before the crowds, hearing the cheers, knowing they are loyal and they will obey her. She can see herself in the Chancellor's box, rising above everything, and Maul beside her, splendid in black and gold she thinks. She can imagine him, on bended knee before her, sharing in this victory, carrying out her will, standing tall at her side so no one dares come for her again. 

She feels his hands tentatively fall to her waist and for a moment everything falls into place and he's kissing her back and his hands are warm through the layers of her night clothes and she grinds down against him, and that...that makes him pause. 

He pulls back, and she meets his yellow eyes, and even now she can she his pupils blown wide, just from this. 

When he speaks, it is slower, softer than he's ever been before.

"I...cannot give you what you seek, my lady." And Padme senses him pulling back, not just physically. He's retreating back into what he knows. Back into formality. Back into what he imagines is his place. 

She stops him. 

"You would put such faith in me. You offer me such power. Trust me, when I say you can."

He stays still and she reaches out to grab his hand and pulls it to lay on her breast. "Trust me." She says again. "You can have this. _We_ can have this. Together, we can rise up."

Slowly, so slowly, he closes his eyes and breathes out one long breath. Then his eyes open and rise to meet hers again, and she sees the fire within. The burning desire for more rising up. She meets his desire with her own, biting at his lips and pressing herself closer, feeling the way his hand tightens against her breast. 

"More" she breathes into his mouth, and feels his hum of acknowledgement. 

She shrugs and pulls at her own nightclothes, feeling her robe slide off her shoulder. Maul helps, pushing the cloth aside to fall upon the floor. His hands run along her sides, sliding and catching on the silk of her nightgown before he tugs the thin straps down, letting the silk slide to pool at her waist. 

His thumbs run along both her breasts, enough to spark her nerves to live but not enough for anything more, and Padme is impatient. She's caught up in this cycle of want and power. She reaches up and grabs his hand. "I said, _more._ "

"So...do not wish to be worshiped, my lady?" Maul says, and lets himself be moved. Lets her draw his hand down to where she wants it. 

"I want you to move faster," Padme grumbles. "Stop teasing me and get on with it." 

"You are not yet my Queen, and I am not your subject to order about," he teases, fingers brushing lightly against her core. 

"No," she agrees, "but you have put me in that position. You will follow where I lead." With that, she grabs at his head, pulling his mouth back to her breast, ignoring the sting as her palm glances off one of his horns. 

Thankfully, he obliges her and she sighs at the feel of one finger slipping inside her. Two fingers makes her groan, and he rewards her with the feel of teeth tugging at one nipple. He soothes the sting with his tongue. It's rougher than Padme expects and she arches her back to seek more of that feeling. 

"More." she demands, and her voice is rough enough that it almost sounds like the one she used as Queen. She wonders if Maul notices. His hand rocks faster against her but it's not quite enough. She reaches down brush her hand against his, her fingers circling her clit in rough motions, and yes. That's what she needs. She can feel the tension building, climbing higher,snaking up her body to meet and join with the shocks of pleasure echoing out from her breasts. 

Maul speaks low and insistent, breath ghosting over sensitive skin, "Let me hear you my Queen." And that is enough. Padme shakes and feels her insides clench around his fingers. He keeps rocking his hand and oh, yes. That's exactly right, exactly what she needs and holds him close as she starts to come down from her peak. She feels pull back and she resists, but he only removes his fingers from within her. With a smirk, he brings one up to his mouth and licks. 

That, more than anything they've just done, sends blood rushing to her cheeks. Maul, chuckles, low and deep, but lets her pull them sideways until she is lying on the couch with him resting between her legs. 

Padme breathes in and out, reveling in the tingling feel of her nerves and the heavy weight up Maul's head on her chest. She lets her hand rest along the back of his head and her hand brushes against the horn near his ear. She wonders how sensitive they are. There are more ways to find pleasure than he might think. Perhaps they could...experiment. She runs her finger along the curve the horn and down to where it meets skin. 

"Careful my lady," he says, a soft rush of warmth against her chest as he speaks. "You will cut yourself."

"Why should I hold back from living dangerously now?" she asks, only half teasing him. 

In reply, she feels his lips brush against her chest, softer than she expects. 

"Oh my lady," he sighs, "you are more glorious than I could have imagined." 

Padme smiles and puts the idea aside for now. They have time to experiment. Time to explore these new boundaries she's dragged them past. She falls into sleep easily that night and dreams of red and gold, of the roar of crowds, and of a black crown with red jewels upon her head. 

**Author's Note:**

> surprisingly gentle, partly touch-starved Maul/dominate possible future Empress Padme is definitely not something I expected to end up writing. But uh, hey. Hope somebody out there enjoys the unexpected rare pair smut!


End file.
